


The Second Life

by MayorHaggar



Series: Back from the Dead [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Creampie, Crossover, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Parseltongue Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Rimming, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23607382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: When Clint returns from Vormir alone, Harry decides it’s time to embrace a title from his past.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Natasha Romanov (Marvel)
Series: Back from the Dead [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699237
Comments: 8
Kudos: 224





	The Second Life

_2023_

_Five years after The Snap_

Harry was excited. Tired, but excited. Things were looking up. He, Nebula and War Machine had already returned with the Power Stone, and the other teams had returned one after the other, having accomplished their objectives. Only Natasha and Clint were yet to return, but he wasn’t worried. He’d seen Nat’s determination firsthand; he’d _felt_ it firsthand, when she decided he would be an important asset for the fight and did not stop until she’d _convinced_ him to help. He knew that failure was not an option for her. She would not rest until the job was done, especially a job this critical to stopping Thanos. She and Barton would return with the Soul Stone; he knew they would.

Sure enough, he turned around at the sound of their return. Only…it was just Barton standing there. Odd.

“Clint, where’s Nat?” he asked. Steve Rogers tensed beside him, but Harry ignored the captain and looked at Clint, waiting for Natasha’s oldest friend to tell him what was up. But Barton didn’t speak. He didn’t say a word or make a sound. He looked up from the floor and directly at him, and Harry’s breath caught in his throat when he saw the tears in the archer’s eyes. He looked into Hawkeye’s grief-stricken face and he knew the truth.

For the first time since Ron and Hermione had disappeared in front of his eyes five years earlier, Harry Potter lost control of his emotions, and his magic with them. The outburst of raw magical energy sent the other Avengers diving for cover, but he was unaware of any of it. He shouted, in devastation and in rage, and in his head he vowed to kill Thanos where he stood if it was the last thing he ever did.

\--

The raging skies and the snow blowing in his face didn’t bother Harry in the least. This barren hellhole of a planet had already taken everything from him; there was nothing more it could do to hurt him. But things would be different this time. He’d had the one good thing remaining in his life taken away from him on this planet, but today he’d come to take something back.

The shade that floated before him didn’t even make Harry flinch. He’d been told about the guardian of the Soul Stone; he knew what to expect. Even if this relic of a bygone era possessed the ability to harm him, he had nothing to fear. After the role he’d played in destroying Thanos and his army there wasn’t a living thing in the galaxy that would make Harry hesitate, especially not with what he’d come here to do.

“I’ve come to make an exchange,” he said. “I’ve come to retrieve what you’ve taken from me.”

“No,” the shade said. “It does not work that way. A soul, once given, cannot be returned. You cannot—“

“I don’t give a flying fuck _what_ you think I can or cannot do!” Harry said with an impatient roar. “I didn’t come here to negotiate with some pathetic servant!” He looked beyond the shade of the former Red Skull, dismissing it as unimportant. It was time to use a title he’d long thought was best left in the past. “I am Harry Potter, Master of Death!” he bellowed. “I call upon Death herself!”

The insignificant shade faded from view, and in its place another, far more powerful being rose. Harry could feel the power emanating from the source. Yes, this was who he needed to speak to. This was Death.

“Not many call out to me,” the incorporeal being said, her voice soothing and terrifying at the same time. “Most spend their entire lives wishing to be as far away from me as possible. But I visit them all eventually. I will visit you too, but this is not your time.”

“I’m here to barter,” he said. “Natasha Romanoff gave her soul in exchange for this.” He pulled the Soul Stone out of his pocket and held it between his fingers. “I will return it to you, and you’ll give her back to me.”

“No,” Death said, and to Harry’s ears she sounded amused with him. “That is not how the exchange works. Natasha Romanoff knew what she was doing when she traded her life for the stone. The trade is permanent. If I allowed a soul to return once the stone was put back then it would not be a true sacrifice, wouldn’t you say?” 

“I didn’t say I expected you to give her back in exchange for the stone alone,” he said. “I have more to offer.” He pulled a second stone out of his other pocket, one that he had not held in his hands for many years, not since he’d walked into the Forbidden Forest to what he’d believed would be his death He supposed it technically had been, at least momentarily. “I also offer the return of the Resurrection Stone, which you yourself created.”

“That is an interesting offer,” Death said. She didn’t sound amused anymore. Now she sounded intrigued. That was good; she was listening. But he wasn’t done yet. Time to sweeten the pot.

“I also offer you the return of this.” He pulled a wand out of his pocket, but it was not the normal holly and phoenix feather wand that he’d gotten before he went to Hogwarts and had used ever since, the wand that had unleashed such destruction in the final fight against Thanos and his forces. It was another wand, a wand with untold power, a wand that wizards had fought and killed to possess for generations.

“The Elder Wand,” Death said. “The most powerful wand in all existence. You would give it up willingly?”

“I’ve never had much use for it anyway,” he said. “I will gladly give you the wand and both stones in exchange for one human soul. I think that’s a more than fair trade.” 

Death was silent for a long moment, and Harry felt uncertainty creep into his mind for the first time since he’d secured the location of Vormir and come up with this plan. Was it still not going to be enough? Would Death refuse after all?

“Leave your offerings on the ground,” Death said at last. Harry did so, and moments later she disappeared, as did the wand and both stones. In their place knelt Natasha Romanoff. She looked confused and disoriented, but very much alive.

“What…why am I here?” she mumbled, looking around and shaking her head. She didn’t seem to recognize him at first, but eventually her eyes cleared and she locked on to him. “Harry? Is that really you? Why are you here?”

He didn’t answer her. Instead he just slid onto his knees in front of her, wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. Too tight, in fact.

“That hurts,” she groaned. He immediately loosened his grip, but he did not let her go. He kept his arms around her and he rested his chin on the top of her head, wanting to touch as much of her as she could so he could reassure himself that this was real and she was real and solid and _alive._ He was never going to let her go again now that he had her back. It had taken losing her to realize what he had and what she meant to him, and he was going to let her know. But first they needed to get off of this uninhabitable hellhole and return to civilization.

“Come on,” he said. He held out his hand and helped her to her feet, quickly wrapping an arm around her middle to hold her up when her legs shook. “Let’s go home.”

\--

“I can’t believe you struck a deal with _Death!_ ” Natasha grinned and shook her head at him.

“Do you think I’m lying?” he asked, raising an eyebrow as he sat next to her on her bed. She shook her head again, more emphatically this time.

“Not at all,” she said. “I know you’re telling the truth. I’ve spent enough time around you over the last three years to know you have a knack of making the impossible possible. I’m just surprised you struck a deal rather than ordering her around. I figured you would have had her bowing down and begging for forgiveness.”

“I would have, if she’d made me,” he said. He knew she was just joking but he was deadly serious. “I would have dueled Death herself to get you back if I’d had to.” Her playful smile was replaced with a confused look. She wasn’t used to such seriousness. They’d had an agreement for the past three years, and emotions and feelings weren’t really part of it. Not feelings that they’d acknowledged out loud at least. It had been casual and fun and erotic, but rarely ever serious.

“Well, I’m lucky I have a hero like you looking out for me,” she said, trying to return to their earlier levity. “And heroes get rewards, don’t they?” She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He moaned and returned the kiss desperately. It really hadn’t been all that long since he’d last touched her, but it had felt like a lifetime. She pulled back and smirked at him. “Let me reward you, _hero._ ” 

She leaned back in to kiss at his neck and reached for the button on his jeans. It was obvious what she had in mind, and he badly wanted to let her do it. But he couldn’t, not yet. He’d promised himself that he would come clean with her if his plan to barter with Death worked, and he needed to do it now.

“Wait,” he said, pulling away and reaching down to grab her hand before she could go beyond unbuttoning his jeans and move to the zipper. She immediately scooted well back on the bed, and her face went from playful to blank and guarded.

“Sorry,” she said. “I didn’t realize something had changed while I was, uh, gone. Won’t happen again.” She had misinterpreted his actions, believing that he was rejecting her.

“Wait, wait,” he said. He grabbed her hand before she could get off of the bed entirely. “You’re wrong. Nothing’s changed.” Then he paused and realized that this wasn’t actually true. “No, that’s wrong. _Everything_ has changed, just not in the way you think it has.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” She was frowning at him, but at least she wasn’t looking away or trying to leave.

“I realized something after you…you know…”

“Died?” she said bluntly, finishing the thought that he could not. He winced but nodded.

“Yeah,” he said. “After you died, I realized that I can’t keep lying to myself about how I feel anymore. What we had, it’s been great. But it’s not enough for me anymore.”

“Hey, I get it,” she said, nodding at him. “You’re ready for something serious.”

“Exactly,” he said, relieved she got it. It still didn’t tell him anything about how _she_ was feeling, but it was a start.

“So who’s the lucky girl?” she asked. “You hook up with Wanda while I was dead?”

“What? No.” He sighed and rubbed his temple. He was screwing this up royally. Best to come out and be as obvious as possible before they got any farther off track. “It’s you, Natasha. I love you.” Her eyes widened and she gasped.

“I thought we were just casual,” she said carefully. “You know, fuck buddies? No romance or talking about the future, just lots of amazing sex?” He couldn’t tell how she felt about it. Did she want to preserve what they had, or did she want more? He had no idea. She was as hard to read as ever. He’d just have to be honest and let her know how he felt. Maybe she liked things as they had been and this was going to be the end of anything beyond a strictly platonic working relationship for them, but at least she would know his honest feelings. He knew he would always regret it if he wasn’t honest with her now that he had her back. 

“So did I,” he agreed. “But then you died, and I had to look at what my life was like without you in it. It fucking sucked.” Despite the seriousness of the situation, she snorted.

“That might be the first time anyone has ever said ‘it fucking sucked’ while telling someone they love them,” she said. He smiled tightly, but he wasn’t going to let her deflect this with humor if that’s what she was trying to do. 

“Probably not even my worst confession of love,” he said, which made her smile. “But I’m serious. I know what we had before you died was comfortable and fun, and I know I was content to ignore what I was feeling because I didn’t want to mess up the status quo. But then you died, and I realized that I couldn’t keep pretending anymore. I don’t know how you feel about me, and I’m sorry for throwing all of this heavy shit on you after you’ve literally just come back from the dead. Maybe you don’t feel the same way about me, and maybe this’ll screw up what we had. But I promised myself that I was going to be honest with you if this worked and I got Death to give you back.”

“And the honest truth is that you love me.” It wasn’t a question, but he nodded all the same.

“Yes. I love you, Natasha, and I want to be with you. _Really_ be with you I mean, not just be your fuck buddy.”

“But we’ll still fuck as often as we did when we were fuck buddies, right?” she said, smirking at him.

“Of course,” he said quickly. “Maybe even more often. If you’re willing, that is.”

“I think you already know how willing I am,” she said. “Now get over here and kiss me, Harry.” He wanted to badly, but he needed to make sure there were no misunderstandings here and they were both on the same page.

“Does that mean you’re willing to become more than fuck buddies?” he asked. “Do you feel the same way about me?”

“Of course I do, you silly man,” she said, rolling her eyes. “I love you too, dummy. Now please leave the mushy stuff behind and start fucking me. I can’t remember the last time I felt this horny. And I’ve been dead for weeks; I can’t even imagine how horny _you_ must be.”

“You have no idea,” he said. And now that he was sure she knew exactly how he felt about her, and she reciprocated his feelings, he was free to indulge in those desires with the woman he loved who also happened to be the sexiest woman he’d ever known. He tackled her to the bed, pressed his lips to hers and showed her just how much he’d missed her.

It was far from the first time they’d fooled around in bed together, but they’d never kissed this desperately. Harry made out with her like he was a horny teenager, but he didn’t care. He’d never realized how addicted he’d become to Natasha Romanoff until he’d lost her, and now that he had her back in his bed he never wanted to be without her ever again. She didn’t seem to mind his desperation. She threaded her hands through his hair and moaned into his mouth as he kissed her more deeply than he’d ever kissed anyone before.

Mere kissing wasn’t enough though, not after weeks without her. He nudged his way between her legs and rubbed himself against her, mindlessly humping against her. It was wholly inadequate with his jeans and her shorts in the way but that didn’t stop his hips from rocking against her.

“Dry humping, Harry? Really?” He wasn’t sure whether Natasha was amused or frustrated. “I think we can move beyond that, don’t you?”

He grunted in agreement and leaned back far enough to allow him to finish what she’d started, unzipping his jeans and pulling them down his legs in a hurry. She took that opportunity to pull her t-shirt over her head and toss it aside. She’d dressed casually after coming home and showering and had foregone a bra, something he was very thankful for now. It had been far too long since he’d seen her bare breasts and even a second’s delay seemed a tragedy at this point. He grabbed them in his hands and leaned back down to kiss her breasts and suck on her nipples. She groaned, but as he switched back and forth from one breast to the other she reminded him that this wasn’t his end destination.

“Don’t you think we’re both still wearing far too many clothes?” she asked pointedly. He couldn’t agree more. After shedding his shirt he worked his way down her body to her shorts, which he pulled off of her with her help. That left her in only the simple pair of white panties she’d thrown on after getting out of the shower, but they didn’t remain on for long. He took them between his teeth and pulled them down her strong, sexy legs, which she highly approved of.

“Now that’s sexy,” she said. “You know how much I love it when you do that.” Of course he did. That’s exactly why he did it. Everything he was going to do tonight was going to be about giving her everything she wanted. “I don’t think it’s _quite_ as hot doing that with a pair of a guy’s boxers, but I can return the favor if you want.”

“I’ll pass,” he said, smirking as he stared between her legs.

“Have it your way then,” she said. “Come up here so I can take them off the old fashioned way.”

“No.”

“No?” she repeated, sounding like she couldn’t believe she’d heard him correctly. “Are you saying you _don’t_ want me to get your cock out?”

“Not right now,” he said, shaking his head. “Tonight is all about you. I’m going to spend all night worshipping your beautiful body.”

“Well I can’t say I hate the sound of that,” she said quietly. “Worship away.”

“You’ll never need to tell me twice.” She’d spread her legs wide for him, and he lightly rubbed at her vulva. She gasped at the intimate contact, but that was only the beginning. He got down flat on his belly, settling in between her legs. He was going to be there for a long while, so he might as well make himself as comfortable as he could be.

He took his first lick, slowly running his tongue down her slit. He repeated that same motion for several minutes, keeping his tongue active but not fully throwing himself into the task of eating her yet. He was capable of much more and they both knew it, but he wasn’t interested in getting her off quickly this time. He was determined to make this an all night affair, and if he wanted to do that he was going to need to take his time, otherwise she might be too fuck-drunk to continue by the end.

Harry continued to stick to his long, soft licks of her pussy, and while Natasha was enjoying it, he could tell she was getting increasingly antsy and ready for more. Before he could actually get to the point of begging for it, he made his move. He brought his fingers back into play, rubbing her and sticking first one and then two fingers inside of her pussy and lightly stroking her inner walls, but that wasn’t the real attraction. He had something else up his sleeve, something he only used on her on rare occasions when he really felt like driving her insane.

“ _Oh!_ ” She gasped as soon as his tongue slithered against her in a way that a regular human tongue just wasn’t supposed to move. “You’re doing _that?!_ ”

 _That_ was using his parseltongue abilities on her pussy. It was a trick he’d discovered years earlier but hadn’t had much opportunity to use even before the Snap. He generally avoided doing it because the pleasure was just too intense for the woman on the receiving end. A certain former quidditch teammate of his had actually passed out on the spot after he’d licked her to an intensely powerful orgasm, and while that had been flattering in a way, it had also meant she’d been unable to take care of him and he’d had to rub one out in the bathroom.

Natasha had proven herself to be made of stronger stuff. She could withstand his parseltongue cunnilingus better than any other woman he’d tried it on, but he still limited his use of it even so. He wanted to make sure she still had enough energy left that they could keep going at least long enough for him to have some fun of his own, so usually he only used it as a bit of foreplay to get her warmed up and ready for more rather than licking her until she came. Tonight he didn’t care about that though. He wasn’t concerned with his own pleasure tonight. Tonight was all about celebrating her return by worshipping her body and focusing solely on her, and that’s what he was going to do. If his slithering tongue sent her into a screaming orgasm that knocked her out cold, so be it.

“Oh God!” she shouted. “Oh fuck, _fuck_ , yeah, that feels amazing! Keep doing it, Harry! Keep fucking licking me just like that!” He was never going to ignore a request like that, even if she hadn’t grabbed at his hair and held his head against her pussy. He kept going, focusing on that spot he knew she _really_ liked and slithering his tongue against her without pause. He was long past the point that he normally would have stopped and moved on to fucking her, but there would be no stopping this time.

“God! Ah, fuck, that feels amazing!” she said. “Lick my pussy, Harry, fuck! Keep going! _Keep going!_ ”

He knew it wouldn’t be long before she was cumming, but he didn’t want it to end like this. He still had one more thing he wanted to do before they moved on to something else. It was something he’d never tried with his parseltongue skills, mainly because he was afraid of how intense the reaction would be. Knowing what his little inherited gift could do under ordinary circumstances, it had always seemed like a risky thing to attempt. But if there was ever a time to roll the dice and see what happened, that time was now.

He’d almost entirely avoided her clit all night, only giving a few brief rubs with his fingers just to keep her on her toes, but that had been deliberate. He’d stayed away from the most sensitive part of her because he wanted to catch her off guard and hopefully completely blow her mind when he finally went in for the grand finale. And now the time was upon him. He stopped slithering his tongue against her pussy and instead went up to focus directly on her clit. He tended to it with his fingers for a moment to get ready, and then he struck swiftly and without mercy. She loved it when he licked her clit with his normal technique, but those reactions couldn’t even compare to the volcano he set off when he put a little parseltongue into his licking.

“ _Fuck! Fuck, FUCK! Oh God!_ ” She moaned as loudly as he’d ever heard her, pulled on his hair hard enough that it was like she was trying to yank it out by the roots and arched her back up off of the bed. Yeah, that was about what he’d expected. At least she hadn’t passed out yet. He kept up his concentrated assault on her clit, hissing like a snake and running his tongue against her sensitive button in a way that no one else in the entire galaxy could. Harry had spent most of his life resenting his parseltongue ability thanks to the stigma surrounding it in his world, but he didn’t mind it so much now. Natasha wasn’t afraid of him because he could talk to snakes. Thanks to his unique ability he was making the woman he loved scream her head off, and that wasn’t something he could ever feel bad about. 

“God, Harry, fuck, _fuck, yes!_ ” Natasha was just about ready to explode, he knew. She’d been close even before he’d moved to her clit, but now she was hurtling towards her climax. “Lick my clit, yeah! Fucking lick it just like _that!_ Ah, it’s cumming! I’m gonna cum all over your fucking face, Harry! _Ohh!”_

True to her word, Natasha came all over his face, something that Harry accepted and welcomed. He continued to bat her clit with his slithering tongue and finger her pussy throughout her orgasm. In fact he kept at it so long that she actually had another mini-orgasm, something that surprised her as much as it had him. She moaned her way through that, but when he continued to lick her even after her second orgasm died down she finally groaned and pulled at his hair, this time trying to pull him away rather than holding him close.

“Please, no more,” she whined. “That was fucking amazing but you have to stop. Too much. Too sensitive.” Pulling away from her was the last thing he wanted to do, but he couldn’t ignore that plea. He stopped licking and rubbing her at last, and she sighed in relief and sank back into the bed. “Give me a minute, please. I promise I’ll be ready for more soon, I just need a minute to rest.” He nodded in understanding and sat back on his haunches to wait for her. If she needed some time to cool down he would give her as much time as she needed. He had all night, and hopefully every night after that too. He just sat there and softly stroked her leg and her foot while he waited for her to recuperate.

“Okay, I’m good,” she said after a few minutes. “If you want to get rid of those boxers I can suck your cock. You’d like that, huh?”

“Of course I would,” he said. “But did you forget what I said already? Tonight isn’t about me. The only thing I’m concerned with tonight is you, and I’m going to spend the entire night taking care of your needs and your needs alone.” He was surely the first heterosexual male who had ever turned down an offer of a blowjob from Natasha Romanoff, but there would hopefully be many opportunities for him to get his dick sucked by his gorgeous lover in the future. Right now he was adamant about ignoring what he wanted and focusing completely on her.

“You’ve done a pretty damn good job of that already,” she said. “I have never, _ever_ cum that hard from oral sex. I’d ask for more if I didn’t think it would knock me out for a full day.” He smirked, not discounting that possibility after the way she’d come undone when he put his parseltongue skills to work on her clit. “But if you’ve got more in mind, go ahead. I’ve sure as hell liked your idea of taking care of me so far, so I’m not going to stop you if you have something else you want to try.”

“Good,” he said. “Roll over and get onto your hands and knees for me then.”

“Can’t say I’ve ever thought of doggy style as a position that’s all about taking care of the woman, but I’m interested to see where this is going.” She rolled over and got on all fours, sticking her beautiful ass out towards him. He admired it, ran his hand across one of her cheeks and gave it a squeeze. It had been far too long since he’d been able to look at or touch Natasha’s perfect ass. But he couldn’t stop to appreciate it for too long. He still had a job to do after all.

He grabbed his wand from the holster of his jeans and cast a charm on her. It was a charm he’d used on Natasha many times before, and she knew exactly what it meant. She’d been surprised the first time she’d felt the cooling, cleaning sensation in her anus, but once she got over the initial shock she had quickly appreciated the usefulness and ease of the charm.

“Anal sex _definitely_ isn’t something that’s usually done with the woman’s benefit in mind,” she said. “But I’ve always liked it more than most women do, which you already know of course, so I’m not complaining.” She wiggled her ass at him invitingly, and normally he would have been more than eager to take her up on that offer, stick his dick inside of her ass and start fucking her. But that’s not what he had in mind this time. She didn’t feel his cock press against her back door, and in fact his boxers remained on, at least for now. Any other time he’d used this charm on her it had been to prepare her for anal sex, so it was natural that she expected more of the same this time.

But he hadn’t been kidding when he said tonight was all about giving her pleasure and worshipping her body. He’d tried something different with the extended parseltongue cunnilingus and the experimentation of trying it on her clit, and that had worked out extremely well. Now he was going to try something else, something he’d never done but was curious to attempt. Rather than pulling his boxers down and lining up to fuck her butt, he put his hands on her cheeks, leaned his head in and took a lick.

“What?!” She hadn’t been expecting that, and why would she? They’d never even discussed the possibility of this before, much less toyed around with actually doing it. He paused, waiting to see if there would be any larger reaction from her. If she decided she didn’t like it or want him to do it then of course he would give up on it. This was all about her, and if it turned out she didn’t want his mouth back there that would be the end of it. But she didn’t push him away, and she didn’t tell him not to do it. She just stayed down on her hands and knees silently, and when he paid closer attention he could tell she was holding her breath and waiting to see if he would keep going.

Taking her silence as permission to push ahead, he licked her again, and then again. Rimming wasn’t something he’d given a lot of thought to before but he was enjoying it more than he expected to. Much like when he went down on her, the draw wasn’t the taste or any physical pleasure he received for himself but the way she reacted. After some initial hesitation she had quickly relaxed and warmed up to what he was doing to her.

“Yeah, keep going,” she said. “Eat my ass, Harry! You weren’t kidding about wanting to worship my body, were you? Well keep it up! Show me how much you love my body, all of it!”

That’s precisely what he did. He dutifully licked her ass while keeping her cheeks spread apart with his hands and worked her over with his tongue. He kept the parseltongue out of it this time; he needed to figure out what worked best normally before he even considered trying something that advanced. It had taken a bit of experimenting for him to determine what she really liked, but just as he’d done the first time he had sex or the first time he went down on a girl, he was patient and willing to put in the work. Going up and down with his tongue had been okay but she seemed to prefer slow licks from side to side so that’s what he generally stuck to. Every once in awhile he’d pull away from her hole and tease her by taking the flesh of her butt cheeks between his teeth and giving it a gentle nibble, but the primary focus was on the analingus itself. Natasha enjoyed it, and if he hadn’t been able to tell that from the way she wiggled her hips and reached behind her body to pat his head then her moans would have been a dead giveaway. He kept his hands away from her pussy and was somewhat curious to see if he could get her off exclusively by licking her ass with no stimulation on her breasts or her crotch, but he didn’t get the chance to find out.

“Stop, stop,” she said. She didn’t sound like she’d stopped enjoying it, but her wish was his command. He stopped licking her and pulled back.

“Was that not as good as I was hoping for?” he asked. She flopped back over onto her back and grinned up at him, leaning up on her elbows.

“It was great,” she said. “Not something I ever thought much about, but I’ll definitely be thinking about it more from now on. I just need you to fuck me, and I couldn’t wait any longer. Hope that’s okay.”

“If that’s what you want,” he said.

“It is,” she said. “And if this is all about me then I should get what I want, right?”

“Absolutely,” he said.

“Good. What I want right now is for you to get those boxers off, so get to it.” He chuckled at her demand and pulled his underwear off per her request. He’d already been hard for some time so there was plenty for her to see as soon as his boxers were off. She’d seen it all before, many times in fact, but she still grinned. “Now that’s what I like to see. You’ve worshipped my body with your mouth and your fingers, but now it’s time to do it with that nice big cock. And it’s ready for it, isn’t it?”

“Always,” he said. He couldn’t think of a time that he hadn’t been able to find the stamina to fuck Natasha, even if he’d just been through a long and tiring mission. She spread her legs for him, pointing to her sex and inviting him in. He licked his lips in want. He’d already tasted her again, but after weeks of going to bed alone and unsatisfied every night he hungered to be inside of her. He was hornier than he could ever remember being, even back when he was a hormonal teenager. It just went to show how addicted he was to this woman.

She looked similarly eager as he settled in between her legs and pressed his cock against her entrance. “Yeah, do it!” she said forcefully. “Put it in! This is what you’ve been waiting for, right? You went and literally bartered with _Death_ to get me back, and now here I am! Now claim your reward, lover. Stick it in. _Fuck me!_ ”

She didn’t need to tell him twice. Harry pushed his hips forward and hissed as he penetrated her. He immediately confirmed that his enforced celibacy after three years of near daily sex hadn’t warped his mind and distorted his memory of what it was like to be inside of Natasha Romanoff. She really did feel this perfect, this tight and wonderful around his cock, like they were two pieces of a puzzle coming together and completing each other. It was an unusually sappy thought, but that didn’t bother him. He didn’t need to hide from or ignore his true feelings for her anymore. He’d told her he loved her, and she’d reciprocated his feelings. He could be as sappy as he wanted now.

“Fuck me!” she barked, apparently too impatient to wait for him to get going at a speed that she wanted. “You’ve been all alone since I died, with nothing but your hand for company. Don’t tell me you’re happy to take it slow!”

“Just thought I’d savor the moment,” he said, though he started to move his hips and push deeper inside of her. “This is the first time we’ve had sex since we admitted our true feelings, you know.”

“And why should that change anything?” She raised an eyebrow at him. “I might have told you that I loved you, but that doesn’t mean I want you to get all boring on me in bed. I don’t do soft and slow, Harry. Feel free to tell me how much you love me, but don’t you dare stop fucking the hell out of me like you’ve done for three years!”

That sounded just fine by him. If she wanted him to fuck her and fuck her hard, he would always be up for that task. He put his hands on her hips and began to really put some force into his hips, driving his cock into her harder than he’d ever dared with any other woman. No one else he’d been with had ever been able to handle a fuck where he just let go and allowed himself to take her as hard as he wanted to, but Natasha was different. She not only could take his big cock slamming into her, she _wanted_ him to give it to her!

“Yeah, that’s it, Harry!” she shouted. “That’s just how I like it! Give me that cock! Give it to me, _give_ it to me!”

“I’ll give it all to you,” he said with a grunt. He leaned down to nip at her shoulder. “I’ll give it to you all night long, tonight and every night from now on.”

“Yeah,” she panted. “Yeah, that’s right! I’m all yours, Harry! This body’s all yours! Do whatever you want to it! You wanna use that trick on my clit, or lick my ass? Do it! You wanna pump me full of your cum? Fucking _do_ it!”

“I will,” he vowed. His hips slapped against her ass as he drove his cock into her, and the bed shook beneath them. Her bed had seen better days, and while he and his magic had kept it going longer than it reasonably should have, even magic could only do so much under the strain of three years of the kind of workout the two of them had put it through. It would hold up for at least one more night though, and that was all he cared about now. “I’m going to cum deep inside of you, right in your womb.” He wasn’t sure why he’d mentioned her womb, even while engaging in dirty talk. She’d told him very early on about the procedure they’d done in the Red Room to ensure she could never get pregnant and he’d avoided any mention or hint of the subject ever since. He hoped he hadn’t just spoiled everything.

“ _Yes!_ ” she moaned. “Give it all to me! Gimme your semen, Harry! Knock me up! Fucking knock me up!” So she was just rolling with it and playing along. That was a relief. “Look at my body! Death brought me back good as new, right?”

“Back and better than ever,” he agreed. It wasn’t a lie either. Her body showed no signs of the fall she’d taken on Vormir. She looked as sexy as ever.

“Imagine what it’ll look like if you knock me up!” He allowed himself to do just that. Her toned belly would grow large with his child, and her already amazing breasts would get even bigger and fuller. He’d never thought much about what Natasha would look like pregnant since there was no way it could happen, but now that he let himself picture it he couldn’t get the idea out of his head. He wanted to see it for real. He wanted to shoot his cum inside of the woman he loved and watch her carry his child.

“I’m going to do it,” he said. It was a physical impossibility and they both knew it, but if she wanted to play into the fantasy he would go along with her. “I’m going to knock you up, Natasha.” He focused on pounding into her, pushing his cock deep inside of her and then brushing against her g spot on his way back out. He might be concentrating on forcing his cock as deep into her as he could, over and over again, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t hit that sensitive spot and make her feel great at the same time. He was doing all of this for her pleasure, after all.

“Yeah!” She kicked her heels against his ass, wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed him tightly. “Fuck me, Harry! Show me how much you missed me, and keep fucking me until you cum deep inside of me! Put a baby in me!”

This wasn’t a form of dirty talk they’d ever engaged in before, but it was driving Harry absolutely wild with lust in a way that nothing in his life ever had. He was like a man possessed, fucking her like an animal and making the bed rattle and bang against the wall as he put both it and her it to the ultimate test. The bed held up, somehow, and so did Natasha. She kept her arms and legs wrapped around him and continued to moan and pant into his ear before she resorted to biting the lobe instead. The fantasy of knocking his girlfriend up combined with the reality of getting her back from Death herself and confessing his love for her, and together the mixture was spurring him on even more effectively than her heels kicking at his ass. Her desperate moans helped too of course.

“God fucking _damn_ it, Harry, that’s so good!” Her moans took on a higher pitch, and he knew she was getting close once again. “Give me that fucking dick, Potter! I’m so close! I’m so damn close!”

He took that as the challenge and the encouragement it was. She was close, and so was he. If he really let go he could probably finish inside of a minute, but he wanted to make sure he got her off one more time before he did so. Even if he had every intention of taking her again tonight, and probably again after that before the sun came up, he wasn’t going to rest until he’d given her enough orgasms to make her head go fuzzy.

Harry held out for a few more minutes, which was long enough for him to accomplish what he’d set out to do. Natasha sobbed into his ear, her legs tightened around his middle and her fingernails clawed at his back as her body was driven to its third orgasm of the night and she struggled to try and find something, anything to hold onto. Her nails would leave angry red scratches on his back but that was not even a concern for him. He would wear her scratches as a bade of honor, as proof that he’d brought her back from the dead and given her a private welcome back party that she would never forget.

As she settled down from her climax and her grip around him became marginally looser, he became even more aware of his own impending orgasm. It had been far too long since he’d been with Natasha, and longer still since he’d cum inside of her. He’d vowed to make tonight all about her but now his own urges were rising to the forefront and demanding to be satisfied.

“Cum in me, Harry!” Natasha begged. She’d had her fun and gotten her third orgasm of the night but she wanted to see this through to the end. “Give it to me! Show me how much you missed this, missed me! Give me your cum! Knock me up, fucking knock me up _now!_ ”

Harry lost whatever shred of control he had left at her enthusiastic pleas, and within seconds he was pushing in so he was balls deep inside of her, staying right there and filling her up with his cum. She bit her lip and groaned, and then they kissed again. The kiss started off demanding and steamy, switched to passionate and sweet, and then circled back around where it had started. It seemed like a perfect kiss to symbolize their entire relationship. She’d seduced him to further her cause as she tried to rebuild the world after the Snap, they’d been fuck buddies for years and now they were in love, but that didn’t mean their incredible sexual dynamic was going to change. He was going to keep fucking her as hard as he could, and she was going to love every second of it.

“That was perfect,” she said, sighing as he pulled his cock out of her. “Fuck, you came so much that I wouldn’t be surprised if you really did knock me up!” He chuckled and shook his head.

“If I didn’t, give me a few minutes and I’ll take another shot at it,” he said. He stretched out on the bed beside her and they kissed again, this time sticking with slower kisses while they gave themselves a chance to recover from that intense fuck.

Little did they know that their dirty talk wasn’t nearly as impossible as they thought it was, not anymore. Death had been so impressed with Harry that she’d thrown in a little surprise that hadn’t been part of the agreement, something they wouldn’t discover for over a month.

\--

“I’m just saying, Nat.”

“Nope, not going to happen, Barton.” She shook her head adamantly. “Give me a few months and I’ll be kicking your ass every time we spar.”

“A few months, huh?” Her oldest friend eyed her belly skeptically. She was very swollen and very, very pregnant. She ached in ways she’d never ached before, the body she’d worked so hard to maintain was unrecognizable and she couldn’t remember the last time she’d seen her feet. Despite all of that she had never been happier in her life.

“You bet your ass,” she said. “No baby’s going to keep me down for long. You know that.”

“I can’t argue with that.” He nodded and shrugged. “If Death couldn’t keep you down, pregnancy has no chance.” His smile dipped as he was uncomfortably reminded of watching her sacrifice herself.

“Hey,” she said. She waited until he focused on her before she continued. “I’m here, Clint. I’m back. It’s just a bad memory now.”

“Yeah,” he said. He nodded and smiled genuinely at her. It would always stick with him, just as it would always stick with her and with Harry, but at least there had been a happy ending. She’d even gotten something extra out of it, something she’d never thought she would have.

“So where’s the father-to-be?” Clint asked. “He go out to pick up something to satisfy a weird pregnancy craving? I remember those days.” She giggled at the way he shuddered.

“Nope. He’s having lunch with two of his old friends from England. He didn’t want to leave my side even for that; I pretty much had to shove him out the door. Besides, I told him you’d be here to keep me safe.”

“Happy to do it,” he said, grinning at her. “I know where he’s coming from though. I never wanted to let Laura out of my sight when she was pregnant. It’s kind of surprising though, coming from him. He never struck me as the doting type.”

“Me either,” she said. She’d learned a lot of things about Harry Potter since he’d brought her back from the dead. He was a loving boyfriend who treated her to romantic gestures that were cheesy yet all the more touching for it because she knew they came from the heart. She’d never forget the way he’d reacted once they confirmed that yes, somehow, she was pregnant. The joy on his face when he realized he was going to be a father might have been the happiest moment in her entire life.

Despite all of that, he was still the same man who’d fucked her brains out for three years while they both ignored their developing feelings. They’d had to hold themselves back when she got further along, and she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t counting down the days until they’d be able to go back to their old routines. Things would be different, of course; they’d be parents. But she wasn’t afraid of changing the nature of their relationship, not after how well the last major change had worked out.

“I’ve learned a lot about him since he brought me back,” she said. “And I can’t wait to learn even more.” She’d happily spend the rest of her life (or make that her second life) learning everything there was to know about this man. She’d brought him back from a life of solitude and seclusion after he’d shut himself off from a world that had hurt him one time too many, and he’d literally brought her back from the dead. They’d both given each other a second shot at life, and there was no one either of them would rather spend those second lives with than each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/MayorHaggarFics


End file.
